The Child of the Moon
by DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters. Luna had always been a good girl. that is until she her school was attacked by Hell-hounds. Learn about what happens when she discovers that she's demigod, and when she falls in love with a certain son of Hermes. First fanfic. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Luna's POV

"Luna dear, it's time to get up for school."

My father was attempting to wake me up for the last day of school. My father has always been so kind to me, he is tall and slim, and has generous eyes. The kinds of eyes that give you hope. They are a warm blue, the colour of the Caribbean Sea. Compared to my dangerous silver eyes that resemble the moon, he has the most wonderful eyes anyone could gaze upon.

"My sweet child please hurry, we're going to be late." My father calls out to me in his lovely voice.

"I'm already out the door," I call back cheerily.

LineLineLineLineLine

"Bye daddy," I yell back at my father peering out the window of his SUV.

As I open the door to my last day of freshman year I get a very strange feeling, a feeling like something bad is going to happen. Less than fifteen minutes later my teacher walks in the room. Mrs. Leaches is a wonderful woman, but an absolutely dreadful teacher. All she does is drone on about her terrible love life. She did her attendance; then sent us our separate ways.

First period was gym. We were in the middle of a dodgeball game when a humungous black dog interrupts our class. He had shaggy black fur that was midnight black and smelled of death. I was frozen I couldn't move. As the wall started to burn with bright orange flames, the other students screamed bloody murder and ran. My feet felt like lead; Luna, the girls with no fears, was petrified. As the dog started towards me, I willed every cell in her body to move. And so I ran. I ran until I had no breath in my lungs. As I stopped to take a break I instantly fainted, in the woods, in the middle of long island.

Conner's POV

Today was the day Travis and I head back to Camp Half-Blood. Most people mistake Travis and I to be twins considering how much we look alike. But we are only a mere ten months apart and fully related, same mother and all, (seems Hermes couldn`t stay away from our mum) anyways we both have very messy, very curly, dirty blond hair that is almost never tended to on my part, and extremely boring brown eyes.

While I was driving my silver Camaro back to camp, I saw a girl, no less than 16, running as if a monster was chasing her. Then my stupid self finally realized that she actually was being chased by a hellhound. I quickly got out of my sports car and bolted after the girl. Being the sleek age of 21, running was no problem for me, and being the son of the god of speed just adds to the mix. When I finally reached the mysterious girl, I found her to be passed out on the ground, probably from exertion. I gently scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her back to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Conner's P.O.V.

When her eyes fluttered open, my heart nearly stopped. Her glowed with an aura, only the moon could possess. They were dangerous silver with veins of black running through the iris. I could've stared into those eyes for all of eternity if she hadn't spoken up.

"Um excuse me sir, who are you and where are we?" she asked nervously.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Conner Stoll, son of Hermes, and we are on our way to camp."

"Camp, what camp, I can't go to camp, I need to talk to my dad; he thinks I'm at school," she looked terrified. At that moment I just wanted to pull her into my arms and tell me everything was going to be all right. So I just settled for the classic question you're supposed to ask anyone you suspect is a demigod.

"Do you have a step parent," I asked curiously.

"No, why would you ask that," she looked stunned at my question and finished her rant by saying "I have a single dad."

I stared at her, wondering who her godly parent was. My train of thought was interrupted by her sweet, angelic voice. "Why are you asking about my dad?"

I didn't want to scare her away and I didn't want to beat around the bush so I put it bluntly. "You may or may not be a demigod."

"A demigod, as in Greek mythology," she paused from her excitement to say "My mother's a goddess isn't she." She sounded heartbroken, like she had been forced to eat glass. Half-bloods always had hard lives, I mean look at Percy, he was the child of not only one, but two prophecies. I simply nodded my head to answer her question.

Luna's P.O.V.

I'm a half-blood, a half-blood. My mother is a goddess. This information was so unbelievable it was funny.

"Hey what's wrong, I mean it is a lot to take in," he said every word with concern in his voice.

"This is not happening," I started to freak out.

"I just can't believe you haven't been claimed yet, I mean what are you, 17."

"Actually I'm 15," I say proudly "any way my name is Luna Senza; you can't call me girl you found in the woods forever." At this he began laughing hysterically.

Then he said "Senza as in Adrian Senza, that guy who pranked the president." Conner exclaimed like a little boy who had just met his idol.

"Well his name is Adrian, but I prefer to call him dad."

"Wow can you get me his autograph, my brother and I adore pulling pranks on people."

"Here have this," I ended up handing him one of my pointless permission slips.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

We suddenly pulled into a clearing; it had lush, full, bright green trees. In the center there was a large pine that was extremely patterned with delicate designs. Everything was interrupted by Conner calling "come on we're at camp."

When I reached the bottom of the hill I saw a big, dark, wooden arch with the word 'camp half-blood' carved into it. When I walked through the arch I felt like a piece of my soul had finally returned.

Conner suddenly shouted "let's get you to Chiron."

As Conner led me to the largest cabin, I couldn't help but feel sparks down my spine as he places his hand on my lower back to guide me. As we got to the porch a man in a wheelchair came through the open door.

"Ah Conner, who do we have here?" the man questioned.

"Chiron this is Luna Senza, I think she is a Half-blood, she is clear sighted." Conner explained to Chiron.

"Well then in that case you can give her the tour and show Luna to Hermes Cabin." He then got up to reveal the rest of himself; it took me a minute to realize that he was half horse, a centaur.

"Y you're a c centaur?" I shouted out without thinking.

"Yes child, I am," he said soothingly, before Conner had a chance to interrupt.

"come on I'll show you around."

Before I could respond he excitedly grabbed my hand an showed me around camp. What I saw kids ranging from age 11-25, doing multiple activities such as archery, rock climbing, and swordplay. When we got to the arch of basic cabins he started to explain the details. "that's Zeus's cabin, Jason lives there year round; and that Poseidon's cabin, Percy lives there."

He then pointed out all of the cabins including a bright silver one, the colour of my eyes. We continued to walk until we reaches cabin 11.

"This is where I live, Hermes cabin, it will be your temporary home until," he begun to trail off "you get claimed."

I then looked around me to see a large group of people with shocked looks on their faces. I decided to look above my head to see a shiny, metallic, bow and quiver over my head.

Chiron the galloped in and spoke "she's the lost child of Artemis."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Chiron galloped in and spoke "she's the lost child of Artemis."_

Luna's P.O.V.

I was shocked, Artemis, as in the goddess of VIRGINITY! Whenever my father spoke of my mother he always said she broke a promise that she made to her dad and that she will always love me and my father, but he never told me the promise was to never fall in love.

A boy with raven black hair and hypnotizing sea green eyes spoke up "l lost child of Artemis; how is she lost."

"There was once a tale told that Artemis fell in love with a man and she gave birth to his child, Zeus then got extremely angry, he threatened to kill the child," he paused to catch his breath, "After the child was born she hid them away in a small enclosed, town protected by her blessing; Zeus declared that if this child was ever found she would have to be brought to Olympus that second."

"So I'm going to Olympus?" I questioned nervously.

"Yes child," he said trying to calm my nerves.

I started to walk away and then asked "which way is Olympus?"

"You're not going by yourself; Percy, you shall go with her." Chiron said in a demanding voice. Then the boy with black hair and mesmerizing green eyes started to walk in my direction. He whistled and two pegasi flew in, having ridden horses all my life it was natural to get up and ride/fly away.

Conner's P.O.V.

Seeing her fly away with Percy gave me a feeling in the pit of my stomach I had never felt before, envy. That was supposed to be me with her; I saw her first. I stormed off into my cabin and was deep in my angry thoughts until I heard Travis come in.

"Dude why are you so angry."

"I think I like Luna, a lot. And seeing her with Percy made me want to punch him in the throat for even being near her; I know he loves Annabeth, but Luna's so different and I don't want her hurt," I took a deep breath and the end of my rant. Travis sat there silent, for a while, and then said "you got it bad," and walked away.

I needed to think; I suddenly felt drowsy. I lay on my bunk and drifted off to sleep dreaming of the girl with silver eyes.

Luna's P.O.V.

When we finally landed I realized we were at the Empire State building.

"Why are we going in the empire state building, as much as I love it, I've already been there seven times." I stated matter-of-factly.

"You've been seven times and haven't been blown up." He sounded so shocked.

"Why would I blow up, it's not like this is Olympus."

"Actually it is." As Percy summed up my conclusions I started to wonder if Zeus was that clueless.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

We stepped out of the elevator onto the 600th floor I felt a cold breeze drift over my skin leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. We walked through a hall until we reached an enormous room with twelve thrones in a U shape.

Suddenly a man with tropical printed shirt and eyes the same as Percy's, so this is Poseidon, "Son what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you; and who is this," curiosity glinted in his eyes.

"I'm here to see Zeus and hopefully Artemis, and this is Luna." He noticed my eyes and froze, his face, expressionless.

"You're the forbidden child." Everyone's head snapped in my direction I had 10 Olympian gods' eyes on me. All was still until thunder rumbled and a figure I guessed was Zeus, came in.

"Who are you," he boomed at me.

It took every ounce of confidence to reply, "The forbidden child." I tried to say it with pride, but failed miserably. He raised his hand and a staff the shape of a lightning bolt shot out of thin air and into his hand. Just as he was about to strike, a twelve year old girl with eyes the same shade as mine ran in front me of me shouting for him to stop. Everything was a blur. The young girl quickly changed into a woman who looked like the pictures my father had shown me, the pictures were of my mother.

She spoke with kindness and grace, "my child, for I have always loved you and protected you and I shall protect you from death, even if that results in my own punishment." The love in her eyes was tremendous; I never thought I would meet the woman who would unconditionally love me until this minute. She spoke again but with fear "Father you shall not hurt my only child, spare her and allow us to live in peace."

"You broke your promise, you have to be punished." He shouted at her fuming.

Artemis broke into tears, sobbing she spoke, "then punish me and let her live; she is the light in this world, she has made the moon shine brighter than the sun."

At my mother's word I started to sob as well. I had always thought my mother had left because she had never loved me, but in that moment I realized she left because she loved me too much, much more than a goddess should love her child. I looked around not only was I in tears but Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hestia who was tending to the hearth, and Percy, as well as Apollo were all in tears. Zeus then broke down and the clouds started to rain. With a wave of his hand we all knew that I was going to live a long happy life, with the love of my mother and father.

"Shall we bring you two back to camp," my mother asked hopefully, no longer crying. I wiped my last tear and nodded.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

When we got back to camp we arrived in the dining pavilion. As soon as I looked up my gaze landed on the sweet curly haired boy with mischievous blue eyes. When he noticed me he got up and ran full speed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, I knew I was going to love this boy one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

6 weeks later

Conner's P.O.V.

It's the last day of camp. Every time I look at Luna I fall in love with her even more. We are the best of friends, we talk and spar all the time; some Aphrodite campers say we spend more time together than Percy and Annabeth. Tomorrow morning I go back to the city to find a job and she has to go start sophomore year. This is our last night together and I just want to spend time with her.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Just after the fireworks

Luna's P.O.V

Conner suddenly came running and slammed right into me.

"Where you going bud?" I question.

"Actually I was coming to see you."

As we walk back to my cabin he swiftly swings me over his shoulder and carries back to my cabin as I giggle hysterically.

"Your house m'lady," he says while bowing.

"Thank you kind sir," I reply, still laughing.

When I walk through the thresh hold he asks "Want to play truth or dare?"

"Ok then; Conner, truth or dare."

"Dare, I thought you knew me better than that," he said sadly, putting a hand on his heart.

"Fine, I dare you to egg the big house."

(About 3 hours later)

We ended up on the beach staring into the waves when I came up with the perfect dare.

"I dare you to go jump into the lake."

As he starts to strip down to his boxers he replies "only if you come with." He begins to run into the water as I unbutton my jeans. Luckily today I wore my mint green lace aerie bra and matching underwear. I quickly run into the crystal blue water, the same colour as Conner's eyes. I love staring into his eyes they make my knees weak and my heart melt. I felt a tug on my ankle; I didn't think about what it was until I was completely submerged. When I resurfaced I quickly punch whatever object pulled me under and quickly realized that it was Conner.

I decided to continue the game and ask him "have you ever wanted to kiss me?" I ask slowly.

"All the time," he quickly answers before crashing his lips onto mine. The kiss was slow and passionate; I felt my entire body relax into the kiss. He poured every ounce of love he could manage into it. When we finally broke apart for air, he finally said the three little word every girl wants to here. "I love you," he mumbled before diving back into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luna's P.O.V

He loves me, he really loves me. Before I could respond he brings his lips back onto my own. They taste like rich chocolate and dirt; it was one of the strangest combinations possible but he makes them taste incredibly amazing. When we broke apart for air, I had to respond to his earlier comment "I love you too," I muttered under my breath.

As we waded out onto the sand once again, we began to walk back to my cabin. As we got to the door Conner started to mumble something that sounded like 'you kissed a fifteen year old girl you idiot.'

"Conner is something wrong?" I questioned nervously.

"Lune it's just that you're so young, and that you could find someone so much better." He looked at me with saddened eyes and an expressionless face. Before he could go on I grabbed his face with both my hands and stared into his bright blue eyes while saying,

"I fell in love with you because you are exactly what I want; I will never find anyone better because you are imperfect in a perfect way." His scared expression changed into a huge, toothy grin. I pulled him into one last kiss before the night ended. The kiss was sweet and passive; he released me from his strong grasp and whispered "sweet dreams Lune," before walking back to cabin eleven. I swiftly opened the door to my cabin, I closed the door and instantly fell onto the birch wood floor. I put my smiling face into my palms and hoped I would dream about a future with this wonderfully mischievous boy.

Conner's P.O.V

When I got back to my cabin, I had my older brother awaiting my arrival.

"Dude your smiling like an idiot, what happened with Luna?"

"I kissed her, she kissed me back; I told her I loved her, she replied." I was smiling like I had just completed a huge prank.

"Congrats bro you now have to make it official."

"I have to what!" I exclaimed as loudly as I could without waking up my entire cabin.

"You have to ask her to be your girlfriend, be all romantic and such," He tried to explain this to me without looking stupid but he failed; he always looked stupid, "how are you going to ask her?"

"I'm going to…."


	6. Chapter 6: the TA

Chapter 6

Luna's P.O.V

1 week later

Today is the first day of sophomore year. I'm insanely excited, but it pains me to be away from Conner for so long. He went into Manhattan to find a job and I secretly hope that he finds one near long island. As I walk through the doors I feel as if something amazing is going to happen today. My thoughts are interrupted by my best friend in the entire world, Etta-Dawn.

"How was your summer," she exclaims excitedly.

"Well I ended up going to a camp for special kids."

"Were there any cute boys; speaking of cute boys have you seen our TA?" (Teacher's assistant)

"I have my eye on someone already, sorry Etty," I explained.

"Ooooh blab girl!" She started to nag.

"Well," I started, but trailed off noticing who our new teacher's assistant was, I decided to speak a little louder. "He has the messiest, honey coloured, curly hair, and the most enticing, mischievous, Caribbean blue eyes, he's quite muscular; not to mention he has the hottest name ever, Conner Stoll."

Our new TA quickly turned around at the mention of his name and screeched "Who called."

When he turned he saw me and our gaze locked. Out of nowhere, he ran as fast as possible and barreled me into a warm, loving kiss. He didn't care who was watching or rather that I was a student; he just kissed me with all of the love and passion he could conjure up. When he finally pulled away he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Clearly you weren't listening when I told you that I go to school here," I say matter-of-factly.

Etta impatiently made a coughing noise that went something along the lines of "cough*introduce me*cough''

"Etty this is Conner Stoll, our new TA and my…," I couldn't answer because we had never actually specified what we were.

"I'm her boyfriend," he answers confidently, "if you'd let me be?"

I didn't even answer his question, I just pulled him into another heart racing kiss. Before we could continue the bell rang and I had to go to class.

"I love you, see you later," I whisper yelled as I ran to class with Etta. I saw him mouth an 'I love you' back before the crowd enclosed around him.

Time skip

As I was walking towards the bus stop I felt a hand clasp around my wrist. I quickly pulled out my dagger and held it against the mysterious person's throat. I instantly knew who my capturer was when I heard, "your feisty, that's one thing I love about you."

I swiftly sheathed my dagger and grabbed Conner collar. I stared into his hypnotizing eyes before kissing him. It was short and sweet, like all kisses should be.

"Don't you ever do that to me again; you scared me nearly half to death."

"I just wanted to give you a ride; would you like a ride?" he questioned.

"Of course, I'll take any excuse to spend more time with you," I said cheerily.

On the car ride home we laughed, talked, and sang to the songs on the many radio stations. When we reached my house I gave him a quick kiss could bye. I opened the French doors into my living room to be greeted my father.

"Who's the boy?" he questions.

"How did you know I was with a boy?" I question back.

"Because nobody smiles like that unless they were spending time with the opposite gender." he states while I run up the stairs into my room.


	7. Chapter 7: Etty receives a secret

Luna's P.O.V

As I lazily got out of my intensely comfortable bed, I realized that I had around 15 minutes to get ready for school. I scavenged the floor or a pair of denim jeans, and rummaged through my closet to find a black V-neck T-shirt.

"Luna, a boy is here!" my father shouted up the stairs. 'a boy, which boy?' I thought to myself. Then the realization hit me, Conner Stoll, was downstairs, talking to my father! I ran as quickly as I could downstairs only to hear my father saying "How old are you, because you look like you could be her teacher?"

"I'm 21 and I technically am her teacher's assistant." He answered nervously.

"You're her what!" my father flipped his cap and was fuming by the ears.

I ran between my father and Conner before he could strangle the boy. I reassured him "we met at summer camp."

My father's face went from anger to shock, "he's, he's a demi, a half-blood."

"Conner Stoll, son of Hermes at your service," Conner said with a lopsided grin.

Time skip

We had been driving in Conner's Camero for about fifteen minutes when we saw an 87' Volkswagen rolled over, in the ditch. I instantly knew whose car that was; no one had loved that car more than Etta. Conner looked like he had something else on his mind.

"What's wrong," I ask blinking back tears; what if Etty was dead, my best friend in the entire universe, dead.

"That car wasn't rolled on its own; it was a monster."

When I heard him say 'monster' I bolted. Etta would not be pulled into my world and I would not be the one to bring her into it. I had to save her; she can't die. I heard a blood curdling scream, I knew that scream, I had heard that scream a gazillion times. Etta was kind of a scaredy cat. I ran faster, knowing that Conner was following close behind. When I found her there was a chimera hovering his sharp, spike of a tail, over her heart.

She was breathing heavily, and looked so pale she could have been a corpse. Before I could kill the beast Conner had leapt into action, he stabbed the beasts shoulder. The chimera turned around and swung his tail into Conner's abdomen. If I wasn't crying before I sure was now. With tear stained cheeks I ran over to his limp body. Half way to Conner the chimera blocked my way; out of pure rage and madness I stabbed the beast and continued my journey over to my newly wounded boyfriend.

"Luna, I love you, never leave me," he muttered weakly.

"I'll never leave you, how could I leave such a wonderful person, I love you," tears were streaming down my reddened cheeks and on to his open wound. The blood began to clear and a silver mist begun to swirl.

Before I could muster up anything to say Conner looked down at his freshly healed wound and screeched "what the fuck."

I laughed at his reaction and realized that Apollo had blessed my tears and allowed him to be healed from the love I had radiating through my body. Only a child of Athena would be smart enough to figure this out so I settled for the note that was taped on my best friend's shirt. She had passed out shortly after we had shown up. When she awoke she was on the hood of the Camero and already bandaged up.

"What was that!" she exclaimed.

"That was a chimera, very deadly, you're lucky I recognized your now broken car."

"That thing destroyed my car; I hoped it suffered." She had always been one for revenge, it's one thing we agreed upon, "and um if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did _you_ kill it?" she questioned.

"Etta have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" I had never shown up at school that day because both Conner and I had spent the day explaining everything to Etta; we had never asked if she was a demigod because we both knew she had mortal parents. The best way to describe her reaction to the whole situation was "so that's why you're so hot." She had directed that one at Conner. And she finished with "are all male demigods hot, cause I want one." Conner stifled a laugh while I was rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles. I'd say she took the news well.


	8. Chapter 8: he's gay!

Chapter 8

Luna's P.O.V

It had been a few days since the Etty instance and she was now overloading Conner and me, with questions. We had been sitting in the mall food court in silence until Etta noticed a boy.

"O M G, he is fine," she exclaimed.

"Who?" I question.

"Him."

She points at a lonely, emo boy, who I recognize as Nico Di Angelo, son of hades. Etta begins to get up and go over to her current love interest as Conner comes back from the bathroom. I waste no time informing him on what is going to happen. I had seen this particular process one to many times; first she goes and compliments the object of her affection on his shoes, Nico happened to be wearing bulky combat boots.

Then she tries to find something they have in common; she then proceeds to ask them out formally. She almost always gets rejected, but it's funny as Tartarus to watch. As she attempts to flirt with Nico, I can tell that he is suppressing a laugh. I notice Etta lean in closer to show off her cleavage 'subtly'. When this doesn't work she normally tries to be blunt and fails. She returns to us and sees that we have been laughing.

Etta's P.O.V

I get up to go flirt with the boy clad in black; I'm instantly intrigued by him. When I reach my destination I 'run into him'.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," I smile seductively.

"It's alright," he begins to walk away but I catch up and touch his forearm to stop him.

"My name is Etta and that is a very nice pair of shoes you're wearing."

"I'm Nico," his man-of-few-words thing is starting to piss me off. I notice his shopping bags and see that he has been to urban outfitters.

"I love urban outfitters," I say flirtatiously, slightly leaning over to expose my chest.

"That's my friend Will's bag," he says while smiling.

At this point I'm just pissed, so I put it bluntly, "Will you go out with me."

After I finish my sentence he begins to laugh, like hysterically. He replies with "no thank you."

I disappointedly walk back over to Conner and Luna to find them rolling around laughing.

Luna's P.O.V

"Why are you laughing," Etty says coldly.

"Etta calm down, there's a reasonable explanation of Nico's rejection," I state.

"I never told you his name was Nico," Conner and I pale, "oh no, he's one of you isn't he."

"I'm surprised he hasn't seen us yet," replied Conner.

"Well spit it out, why did I get rejected."

"Etta when you leaned over, did he look," I say trying not to give too much away. Conner just continued to laugh.

"Now that you mention it he didn't, and I mean I have great boobs," she exclaims glumly. "The only men who don't sneak a peek are…."

The look of realization on her face was incredulous. I look over my shoulder to see Nico sucking off a certain son of Apollo's face.

"He's gay!" she screeched, "Now I feel really stupid."

At this Conner and I laughed at how clueless she could be.


	9. Chapter 9: Tiberius Wesly James

chapter 9

Luna P.O.V

As I walked into gym class the first thing I noticed was that there was a substitute teacher. She had auburn hair that stretched out to her waist. When she turned around shocked filled my system.

"Mom."

"Luna, this is you school?" she exclaimed in her sweet, angelic voice.

"Um... what are you.. doing h here," I stutter.

"Well I'm the temporary archery teacher," my mother stated, "Now go and get changed."

time skip

As I walked out of the change room I noticed my mother whisper shouting at Conner.

"You better watch your back because if my daughter gets hurt I will hunt you down to the end of the earth and."

"Hi mom," I say quickly, before she could finish her threat.

A crowd started to gather around us; they were waiting for my mom to start her lesson.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Dianna, and I'm here to teach you the art of archery," she began, "I'm going to pair you off and then begin the lesson."

When she finished pairing everyone off it was me alone and another student; a boy with sandy, blonde hair and glasses that hit the most interesting set of blue-green eyes. He had decent muscle definition, but he hid it well under the nerdy vibes he was giving off. I walked over to the boy and tapped his sweater vest clad shoulder.

"Looks like we're partners; my names Luna Augustine." ( _AN i know i said that her surname was Senza at the beginning, but after a discussion with a few friends her name was changed.)_

"Tiberius, and I know you, you're the girl who's in a relationship with our TA," he stated shyly.

"Funny story, the archery teacher happens to be my mom; Tiberius that's quite a name,i'm going to call you Tibby, not that i'm judging, one of my best friends name is Perseus," I stammer.

"Can we shoot now?" he impatiently says. He picks up the bow and takes a perfect stance, he fires hitting bulls eye.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that," I question, looking at him shockingly.

"Camp."

"Wait then you you're a," I couldn't get the words out.

"yes."

"And you know that Ms. Dianna is," no words were forming.

"yes."

"Who's your godly parent?" the ability to speak had finally come back to me.

"Son of Apollo."

"Daughter of Artemis."

"Hello children how are you doing," she starts, but then instantly knew who Tibby was, "Well hello nephew, i see you've met your cousin and my daughter Luna."

"Mom he never told you about Uncle Apollo being his dad, How did you know?" I ask incredulous at how she knew.

"Darling," she caressed my cheek tenderly, "After meeting hundreds of my brothers children i'd recognize them anywhere."

time skip (after class)

"Hey Tibby," I shout.

"Yes."

"We are going to get ice cream," I state grabbing his arm and dragging him off to Conner's car.

"Why," he asks.

"Because I just met my new favourite cousin today, we have to celebrate."

 _AN so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, i have had a terrible case of writers block lately and have finally gotten over it. thanks for sticking around._


	10. Chapter 10: In the history of the world

chapter 10

Luna's P.O.V

The car ride was filled with laughter and joy. When we arrived I jumped out of the car so fast I don't even think Conner had parked yet.

"Someones excited," he mocked.

"Oh please, it's ice cream, and I need my monthly fill; come on Tibby this place has a mean vanilla."

"Is she always this flamboyant?" Questioned Tiberius.

"This is only the beginning," he replied.

When we walked through the door I instantly smelt the best ice cream in the history of the universe. The shop was quiet, as always, and had cute little wicker tables with lilies set in a clear vase in the center. The walls were a cream colour, the colour of their vanilla ice. I slowly walked over to the tubs of ice cream; I stare looking for a flavour to try.

"I'll have a New York cherry cheesecake, and she'll have the vanilla with green apple; yo Tibby," Tibbs looks over at Conner, "What do you want?"

"Um... i'll have the Nutella ice cream." (AN if you don't know what Nutella is I might have to kill you, just kidding, but seriously buy it and eat it.)

When Conner finished paying we walked over to a table buy the window.

"This place has the best view," I state.

I looked outside unto the glorious forest and wished I could be out there, with my bow, running with the wolves. The trees a vibrant green, the breeze blowing through my hair. Conner saw my face and the look of longing I was giving to the forest. He wrapped his firm arm around my shoulders, radiating heat. Feeling the warmth, I lean into his shoulder, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"Aren't you two cute," cooed Tiberius.

"mmh, he's just so warm," I murmur.

"I love you," he states cutely.

"I love you too," said both Luna and Tiberius at the same time.

"Um dude I mean you're great and all, but I have a girlfriend," Conner stated, gesturing to Luna.

"I was only Joking, i'm not gay."

Suddenly two people walked into the shop. The female was tall and muscly with a dark honey coloured complexion; and silver hair tipped with blue; she had stunning eyes, stark blue. The boy, who didn't look a day older than fourteen, was also tall, but lanky, he had classic brown eyes and that went well with his darker skin tone.

"i'm Hunter Ash and this is Simon my dork of a brother," she had a thick Australian accent.

"Cool, how can we help you exactly we help you?" Conner stated bluntly.

"i believe, we are like you."


	11. Chapter 11: The Ashes

_"I believe we are like you."_

chapter eleven

Luna's P.O.V

"Excuse me!" I was shocked, nobody had sought us out to take them to camp.

"hahahahaha," the girl, Hunter, just burst out laughing for no reason.

"She does this to every stranger who walks into our parents' ice cream parlour," stated the boy, Simon.

"I'm sorry, but seriously, you people are gullible, especially you with the silver eyes, and that is an odd eye colour."

"She is pretty gullible isn't she," Conner said happily, wrapping his arm tighter, around my waist.

"Shut up," I giggle while he plants a sloppy kiss on my cheek, "I hate you."

"I love you too," he says while planting wet kisses all over my face and neck. During my fit of laughter I( manage to get a good look at the giant, brass clock on the wall; it read, 5:00.

"Conner if we don't leave now my dad's going to kill you."

"Why," Conner asks confused.

"Do you want to die?" I question while dragging him out of the door.

"Bye y'all, see you at school," Conner waves as he is pulled away from everyone's line of vision.

(During dinner with the Augustine's)

During dinner my father always like to ask me about my day, but today he was surprisingly quiet.

"Dad, is everything alright?"

"Luna, I ran into your mother today," he states nervously.

"yes, and," I ask confused.

"We went for coffee."

"Dad, I really don't see whats wrong here," I say bluntly.

"Your mother and I decided that because she would be in the mortal world for a while, we would be together again."

"So, your telling me that my parents are getting back together?" I question.

"Yes," my father flinched, waiting for me to flip my top.

"Cool."

"That's it, your okay with this," he looked so shocked.

"When's she moving in?" I ask.

"Tomorrow."

(the next morning)

"Hello Luna," said my mother as she came through the threshold.

"Hey Mom."

"Where's your father?" she asks.

"Upstairs, but mom," I start.

"Yes child."

"Can you not get knocked up again, I mean I love you, but another child of Artemis might not be a good idea," I ramble.

She laughed, "I think you're absolutely right."

"Thanks Mom."

"Can I go visit your father now," she questions.

"yes, of course, he'll be happy to see you here so early."


	12. Chapter 12: Big Sap Story

chapter 12

Luna P.O.V

"Luna," my mother shouted.

"Yes," I yell from the top of the stairs.

When I reach the family room I see my father and mother waiting for me; looking nervous.

"Honey, we want to tell you a story," my dad was stuttering from nerves.

"Alright, which story?" I question.

"The story of us," they answer together.

"OK," my stomach begins to churn; I can't do this without Conner at my side. suddenly the front door opens, I instantly recognize the lazy footsteps; they Belong to the love of my life. He can sense my nerves, he wraps his wonderfully warm arms around my shoulders.

"Sorry I'm late," he begins, "I had to finish grading some papers."

"Alright lets begin..." my father began

 _flashback_

 _Artemis' P.O.V_

 _As I walked into the adorable corner coffee shop I noticed a man, helping and elderly lady across the street. He intrigued me; he was kind and considerate; qualities most men don't possess. Not to mention he had the looks of a god. I never thought I would fall in love, especially not love at first sight. I carefully walk over to where his things are placed._

 _"Is this seat available?" I ask._

 _"It's open for no one but a pretty girl, so no, it's not available."_

 _"Excuse me," I was flustered, he seemed so kind._

 _"It's not available because you are not a pretty girl, you're beautiful." My cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. I hadn't blushed this much since I was a simple godling._

 _You could say that he had me at hello, but he had me at "no". Over the next few weeks I would take time off of the hunt just to go and visit the tiny cafe. We would talk and laugh, and I would fall in love with him even more. It took six months for him to finally get the courage to ask me out on an official date. I was petrified; how did these things work. I even asked Aphrodite as a hypothetical question. But when the night arrived, all of my nerves faded when I saw that he was just a nervous as I was. We begun to go out constantly; but he never dared to push the limits. After twenty or so dates he asked if he could kiss me, every cell in my existence was terrified; my first kiss. Nervously I leaned in; he was bold, he grabbed the back of my neck and forcefully kissed me with a boat load of passion._

 _A year and many more lust filled kisses passed. I could tell that my time had come, I was about to lose my maidenhood. Thousands of years I had spent worrying about keeping myself intact. That got all thrown out of the window on March 5th, 2001._

 _Three weeks after the incident, I was told that I was pregnant._

 _At first I was nervous; what if he doesn't want a child. His reaction to the pregnancy was ridiculous; he ran around the block shouting 'I'm going to be a dad'. His excitement made telling him I had to leave even harder. He loved me and my child even though I was forbidden to love him. When Luna was born, she was born in a hospital, supervised by my ecstatic twin brother. She was the most beautiful infant that I had ever seen. It broke my heart to leave._

 _Flashback ended_

Luna's P.O.V

"Wow." It was all I could say. My parents had this big sap story of how they fell in love and all I could say was 'wow'. Although I knew Conner and I would tell our children our big sap story one day.


	13. Chapter 13: Are you going to Part 1

chapter 13

Luna's P.O.V

The winter formal; every sophomores dream is to attend with a hot man on her arm. However I get to attend with my teachers assistant/boyfriend while my parents are chaperoning, how exciting. Every time I walk through the halls a new person is getting asked to the dance. Conner hasn't even hinted that he wanted to go. meanwhile I'm subtly begging him.

"Conner, the dance is on Friday," I state.

"mmmh hmmm," he says through a full mouth.

"Etta's going with Simon," I continue to pry.

"yup."

"Tibby's going with a new girl, Chanel Fawn," when will he get the hint.

"I heard that."

"She's also bringing her friend, Circe Wolf."

"Circe, as in the man-hating,l Hecate supporter who turns men into guinea pigs," Conner asks, concerned.

I couldn't take it any longer, "When are you going to ask me to the dance?" I blurt.

"Wait you actually want to go to that,I thought you hated public events," Conner says, shocked.

"It's winter formal, of course I want to go," I shout.

Conner suddenly pulls a single white rose out of his sleeve, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

I give absolutely so reply; I just kiss him silly.

Time Skip

At a dress shop

"Luna, you have to by this dress," Etta yells from the other side of the small, corner shop.

When I look over at her, I see the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a pale blue colour, so light it was almost white. the rooshing in the bodice was elegant ans simple; with a thigh high slit revealing must of my leg. The crystals made it look like glimmering snow. I knew it was dress.

"Etta," I huff out, "It's amazing." As I look at myself in the mirror I can only picture the look on Conner's face.

"Omg, That is gorgeous on you." I turn to look at the speaker and discover that it's my beloved cousin's date, Chanel Fawn.

"Hello Chanel, Do you really like it?" I question.

"Oh please girl, that dress is the bees knees," I notice that she is a very enthusiastic person.

I was going to ask why she was at the shop until I heard a squeal.

"CIRCE THAT IS AMAZING!"

"grrrrrrr," Circe groaned, "really, a dress."

She was wearing a dark, coffee toned dress with a corset back. Her head had a flower crown on top to display her love for nature; in all honesty she looked better than me.

"Circe, you look great," I reply.

"Thanks, you too."

I then changed out of the dress and paid a hefty price. Etta and I spent the rest of the evening squealing in delight.


	14. Chapter 14: Are You Going Part 2

Chapter 14

Luna's P.O.V

As I look at myself in the mirror, I can't help but look at my mother as well. She looks so proud and happy; I can't help but wonder if she feels those feelings about me. My eyes trail back down to myself, I have a bold smokey eyes that makes my silver iris's shine; and my lips have a dark plum coloured coating.

My mother finished curling my hair into perfect ringlets. Once my dress is on, I begin my decent down the stair case, hoping not to trip. When I enter the foyer Conner's jaw drops, revealing his pearly white teeth. He looks incredibly sexy in his tux.

"You you look a amazing, b beautiful." He manages to stutter out.

"Thanks," I mumble.

He carefully takes my wrist in his hand and places upon it a corsage with a pillowey white rose adjourning the elastic band. When I fully see the wrist let my breath hitches. I had never seen anything so full of life and beauty all at once.

It seemed like Conner had read my mind because he continued to compliment me and the way the rose and I are similar. He carefully slips his arm through mine and leads me out to his car. I can easily reminisce on our first memories together.

When we walk through the doors of my high school I instantly see why everyone loves going to these sorts of events. The music is blaring meanwhile couples are dancing as well as singles who came in groups.

Seated at tables were people looking for a one night stand (they are heavily making out). Conner unhooks his arm and takes me out onto the dance floor. A slow song begins to play and we use the expert dancing skills we learnt at camp to use.

I peer over Conner's shoulder, out among the crowd and begin to discover the whereabouts of my friends. Tibby and Chanel are dancing slowly on the outskirts of the floor; meanwhile Circe and Hunter are indulging on some rich, chocolate cake.

The most surprising discovery of the night was what Simon was up too. When I first glanced up at him I took no notice as to what he was doing, but then I realized he was shoving his tongue down some random guys throat.

I had never taken him as the gay type, but I never really noticed all of the subtle signs. All the while I was still happy for him. Conner decides to spice up the step we were moving too and takes me into a spin; before I return to my position on his shoulder I see a creature.

The creature was something I had not seen in a very long time. Before I could take out my bow it pounced onto Circe from behind.


	15. Chapter 15: are you going part 3

_Before I could take out my bow it pounced onto Circe from behind._

chapter 15

Luna's P.O.V

Before I could shout a warning at Circe, she pulled out a long imperial gold blade; she was a roman. Once she stabbed the creature it fell to the cold, hard ground. The shadows slowly unwrapped themselves around the limp, bloody body, revealing a small girl; but she was no ordinary girl, it was Etta-dawn Fodin. She was shallowly breathing, slowly dying in front of me. I wasn't thinking; I ran over to her meanwhile yelling at Conner to call an ambulance. Tears were flooding my eyes and blocking my emotions.

When the ambulance showed up she was loaded and taken to the hospital with out me. Conner was hugging me tightly; stopping me from chasing after the moving vehicle.

After ten minute of saddened sobs Circe, Chanel, and Tibby came to join us outside. Our two person hug quickly became a Five person hug. We released each other and walked to the ice cream shop where we first met hunter and Simon.

Hunter and Simon's parents became like my second family; when they saw my tears I was quickly enveloped into a humongous hug. Now was the time to explain.

"So," Conner began, "You're a Roman."

"yes, and that means you are as well or that you're a Greek; now which one is it," Circe demanded.

"We're Greek," I manage to mumble out.

"Godly parents," she persists.

"I'm a son of Hermes, Tibby's a child of Apollo, and Luna, Luna's a child of Artemis," Conner said my name and mother really softly and slowly, "what about you, who's you're parents."

"I'm a daughter of Ceres and she's a child," Circe pointed at Chanel, "of Venus."

During the entire conversation I was silently crying into Conner's shoulder. Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing interrupted my sobs; when I checked the Caller ID my eyes light up and my pupils were blown wide. It was Etta. I hurriedly answered just hearing the sound of her voice was making happy tears flow.

time skip (at the hospital with Etta)

"How did you turn into that creature," asked Conner; as blunt as ever.

"it all started when Simon blew me off and didn't show for the dance," this was the start of a very long story.

 _Flash back_

 _Etta's P.O.V_

 _I had just finished putting on my dress and my parents had begun to take pictures. I then sat down and waited half an hour before texting Simon for the first time. He never answered; that's when I began to become angry. I then waited another hour to text him again; no reply. I couldn't wait very long, I became impatient; my emotions were flooding my judgement. Before I knew it my anger had consumed me and I was a being made up of dust and shadows. I went after Simon, to the dance and then I was stabbed._

 _flashback ended_

"so that's how it happened," she finished.


	16. Chapter 16: A Very Special Day

chapter 16

Luna's P.O.V

Today is a very special day; people may think that December 7 is just an average day, but no. For me the day is special; it's the day I was born, the day My father could get over his grief, the grief he was given the day my mother told him she had to leave.

It is also the day I turn 16; this day will be wonderful.

I'm awakened by the soft sounds of my parents singing me the _Happy Birthday_ song. They are both wonderful singers, not that they'd ever admit it. As my eyes flutter open, I see soft images of my family, all smiling, and my nose can smell the vanilla extract in the cake my mother baked for me. When I'm fully awake I see another presence in the room; my wonderful Boyfriend, Conner Stoll.

"Good morning my moon, happy birthday," my mother whispers softly, trying not to disturb my slumber too much.

"Luna, you turn sixteen today, you have to wake up," my father says in a sing-song voice.

Conner doesn't waste time on words, he just kisses me chastely. I breathe in deeply, inhaling his scent. He smells just as good as his lips taste, like chocolate and dirt.

When he pulls away I'm fully awake and aware of my surroundings.

"Morning mom, dad, Conner," I mumble. Conner hands me a small box, about the size of a bracelet.

"You did buy this right, like in a store?" I question.

"No, I pick-pocketed it," he says sarcastically.

I open the box, and inside is the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen. It was a bracelet, small and dainty, it was silver, like my eyes. Conner takes it out the robin egg blue Tiffany box and gently puts it on my wrist. I'm stunned at how he could afford such a wonderful gift.

"Take it off and bring it back to the store," I begin to flip.

"I can't."

"Why not," I'm angry at him for spending so much on me.

"It was on clearance; it was 75% off," he states.

My state of worry instantly changes back into a brood grin. I then tackle him into the largest hug a demigod can muster up. Conner was so shocked at my actions he cautiously fall backwards.

Time Skip

As I walk into the kitchen I'm greeted with a large stack of my favourite pancakes.

"Moony, you look lovely today," My mother says cheerily.

"Thanks mom."

I can hear my father's heavy footsteps; he soon arrives into the kitchen as well. When he lays eyes upon me his pupils are filled with pride, he's proud of me.

"Happy birthday Luna," he says, while giving me a warm embrace.

time skip

As I walk into the school courtyard I hear shouting. The voices are familiar, as I get closer they become more recognizable. they belong to my friends, the wonderful people who remember my birthday.

Just as I walk into the small classroom, I'm bombarded with an embrace from an excited Chanel. Only to await another from an overly dramatic Etta.

"Happy Birthday," Tibby says politely while throwing a casual arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks," I reply.

Hunter then comes running at me only to tackle me onto soft blades of grass screaming, **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."**

"thanks, and uh, can you get off me," I say awkwardly.

"Sure," she says like she was never on the ground.

Today was going to be a great day.


	17. Epilogue: The Start of Something New

epilogue

 **June 21, 2019**

 **Graduation.**

I'm finally leaving home; it's graduation day. I'm in my cap and gown, standing next to Etta and Tibby; awaiting my high school diploma. All of my friends are out there in the crowd; even my mom. Uncle Apollo came too, but it was mostly for Tiberius.

Names were beginning to be called I was third in line out of a class of 130 students. I graduated with honours; thank the gods. As the person ahead of me walks onto the stage my nerves catch up with me.

My palms were clammy and my hands were slightly shakes due to the fact that I was only ever nervous in battle.

I begin to walk up the steps, closer to my final moment as a student. Closer to making Conner and I's relationship legal and appreciated. Closer to happiness.

Before I knew what was happening I was shaking the principals hand and walking off said stage a high school graduate.

When I reach the edge of the stage I'm I'm instantly enveloped into multiple hugs. Conner being last to congratulate me decides that a chaste kiss is the proper method, I was so happy that I could finally leave all of this behind.

 **December 24, 2024**

 **First Christmas with Family**

"Conner, hurry up, or I'm leaving without you!"

Conner then comes into view carrying multiple boxes of various sizes.

"Sorry, it's not my fault you aren't carrying ANY presents." he kisses my cheek sweetly before walking out the door. After a short drive we arrive at my childhood home. my parents had decided to throw a Christmas party for everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone.

As we walk through familiar french doors we're greeted by the faces of my Uncles Hermes, and Apollo.

"The lovebirds are here," slurred Hermes.

"Dad, are you drunk," Conner asks, concerned.

"Ah, son, I'm only hammered."

"Lune, I'm going to sober him up a bit."

"K, love you."

"Hello stranger," a deep, melodic voice sneaks up behind me.

"Long time no see; how's that medical degree coming along?" I turn to get a view of my best friend and favourite cousin, Tiberius, son of Apollo.

"It's amazing, I heard you're a recent graduate yourself."

"That I am," I reply before I'm suddenly plowed into hugs by my parents.

"Mooney, how are you?"

"I'm great mom, astronomy is incredible; how are you and dad?"

"We are happily in love," my dad can be heard from the kitchen.

As the night progresses I'm reunited with Conner. The diner and conversation is wonderful.

 **The Next Morning**

"Merry Christmas." I'm awakened to the sweet sound of my lovers voice.

"mmmh, do we have to get up?" I question.

"yes."

My space heater of a boyfriend slowly gets out of bed; I miss his warmth. As I roll over to get a better look at the clock I find Conner, on one knee, with a black velvet box in hand.

"Oh My God," I mutter under my breath.

"Luna, don't freak out," Conner's usually soothing voice was not helping in this situation.

"B b b but."

"Lune, we've been together for 8 years."

"8, it's actually been that long," I'm shocked at the numbers, it'll never be enough time; no matter how long we're together.

"I love you, very very much."

"And," I was growing impatient.

"And I want to be your husband, so will you do me the honour of giving your hand in marriage," he flinched waiting for a response.

I began giggling, then laughing.

"Is that a n no." he sounded so nervous.

"No no no, It's definitely a yes, but that was the most old fashioned thing a human being has ever said to me.

"It's a yes," he states.

"Yes." I'm suddenly flung into the air out of pure excitement; Conner was softly kissing every spot of visible skin.

"You have no idea how excited I am." Oh I did not.

 **August 9, 2025**

 **The Wedding**

It was a warm and sunny summer day; but it was no ordinary day, It's my wedding day. I was dressed in a puffy white gown that makes me look like a cupcake when I sit down. However, Conner said that I make a sexy cupcake; that boy is amazing.

Etty hands me a bouquet of roses so red they could have been dipped in blood. My brides maids begin to walk down the aisle; first is Circe, who is silently grumbling about being in a dress once again.

Secondly Chanel, who's days of controlling wedding planning are now over. Then it's Etta, my maid of honour, she was there helping every step of the way. Lastly it's me, I was so nervous I thought I was going to trip.

However, when my eyes drift up to meet Conner's teary ones, everything slips away and it's only the two of us left. The ceremony slowly turns into the reception.

Everybody is dancing, Conner is a god awful dancer who was only making me laugh. He pulls me in as the song slows down.

"You are gorgeous, you know that," he whispers in my ear.

"And you, my husband, are very handsome," I reply.

"The old saying is, marriage is the start of something new."

"We'll have to see about that," I whisper back.

The End

AN: Hey guys, It's over. Review and tell me how you liked the ending; and don't worry this is only the beginning of Luna and Conner's story.


	18. An: Luna and Conner Christmas

Hey Guys,

I recently had an idea to write a small christmas themed book full of one-shots about Luna, Conner and Friends Christmas Experiences. However I would like opinions; please leave your thoughts on the matter in the reviews. I could really use feedback, Thanks Love you guys.

Update, The one-shots are up go review and enjoy!

Love,

Daughterofhades17


	19. Holy Cripe: 5000 Reads

Oh My Gods, Holy Shizmoly, thank you all sooooooo sooooo soooo much for 5000 readers, Five Thousand with a capital F. I am so thankful to anyone and everyone who put the time in to read my first and ever so cringy story. You all mean so much to me, every comment is read, and anyone who favourited or followed was stalked (not in a bad way, I just checked your profile and works out, i'm not creepy ;). Just know that this milestone means so much to me and that this story, and all of you, have helped me grow as a writer.

I can almost guarentee that this is just the beginning of Luna and Connber`s story so stick round and know that I appreciate every set of eyes who glances upon my work, Thank you, so much.

And remember, Like! Review! Enjoy!

Love From,

Emma


End file.
